1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to promotional clip-on accessories for attachment to clothing and, more particularly, to a clip-on accessory for adjustable caps that carries an integral display panel for promotional purposes.
2. Description of the Background
Manufacturers and retailers routinely promote their products with colorful attention-grabbing labels including advertisements, names, logos, etc. A significant industry has evolved around the use of "trim" (including labels, hang-tags, etc.), "gifts-with-purchase" (e.g., a variety of inexpensive novelty items), and like accessories all for conveying promotional information.
One example of an accessory which is gaining in popularity is an advertising clip or plate which may be attached to the rear strap of an adjustable cap.
Prior art means for attachment of accessories to hats include U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,406 to Warner, which shows a clip-on member coated with an insect attractant for clipping onto a hat. The clip may be a spring clip or an alligator clip, or a head-encircling spring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,595 to Allen teaches an internal markers for dress hats and coats formed of a flexible sheet material capable of being cut or stamped out. U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,446 to Ames shows a cap with a removable head band 10 and visor 15.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,917 to Schnebel shows a hat with a projection means for attachment to a band.
Similarly, the concept of providing attachments to hats has been applied in the different context of exterior clips for advertising purposes. This is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,892 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,640 to Pizzacar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,891 to Peters et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,402 to Rose. Each of these patents discloses an attachment for the strap of an adjustable cap which serves to display a logo, advertisement, or other indicia. Preferably, this type of accessory should be flashy and eye catching, durable, simple to attach (yet securely attachable to withstand athletic events and the like), and extremely inexpensive to manufacture in bulk. Collectively, the above-referenced patents disclose a number of attachment means for securing an accessory onto the strap of an adjustable cap.
Specifically, Pizzacar '640 discloses an advertising nameplate that attaches to the strap of an adjustable cap by means of mounting bars (FIG. 2), a hook and loop fastening device (FIG. 7), or by means of holes provided in the nameplate for engagement with the projections on one of the straps (FIG. 8).
Pizzacar '892 discloses a cloth advertising nameplate for attachment to the headband of an adjustable cap having removable mounting means for wrapping and maintaining the nameplate around the headband. The mounting means may be either a hook and loop type fastening device, snap fasteners, adhesive, or buttons.
Peters et al. '891 disclose a tubular sheath for placement over the strap of an adjustable cap which may be deformed in order to place the sheath over the strap and allow engagement of the two sections of the strap. The sheath is used to display a message or logo.
Unfortunately, all of the above-described accessories and their attachment means are fairly expensive to produce in bulk. Any rearwardly projecting mounting arms or bars must be specially molded, welded or otherwise affixed to the accessory. Of course, the same is true of snap fasteners or buttons, and hook and loop-type fasteners must be bonded or sewn onto the display panel. The additional materials and manufacturing steps inflate the unit cost, and the difference of a few pennies per unit can push the device outside the realm of commercial feasibility. This is particularly true when the device is intended as a premium give-away item. A "premium" item is typically given away to third parties in order to give a name or logo promotional exposure. The cost of premium items must be kept to a bare minimum or it becomes more cost effective to employ other means of advertising.
In partial solution, Rose '402 discloses a panel which carries a logo or advertisement, and which may be placed over the overlapping straps of an adjustable cap. The panel may be folded about its mid-point for sliding over the straps (FIGS. 17-18), or may be folded at the top and the bottom for enveloping the strap (FIG. 19). Alternately, a single U-shaped panel may be used with rolled edges for holding the panel on the straps (FIGS. 20-21). These embodiments may be produced at a very low unit cost, and are much more practical for their intended purpose. Nevertheless, they sacrifice certain structural advantages. Specifically, the Rose '402 device relies on the memory of the plastic to cling to the straps, and this is not always sufficient. Hence, the Rose '402 clips are somewhat prone to falling off. Moreover, any printed promotional design is constrained to the four comers of the panel.
It would be much more advantageous to provide a plastic panel of unitary construction which gives the ability to customize the shape of the panel to allow for more attention-grabbing advertisements, and which provides a locking mechanism to avoid the likelihood of the clip falling off. Of course, such enhancements must not significantly raise the cost.